


Do you have a big cock?

by KateMulgrewislife



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateMulgrewislife/pseuds/KateMulgrewislife
Summary: Freddie and Jim finally get a day alone at Garden Lodge and they don't want to waste it.





	Do you have a big cock?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first Freddie/Jim smut. It's been sitting on my laptop for a while, waiting for me to finish it. I personally think there are not enough Freddie/Jim fics on here so I wanted to contribute. I stole the title from Mercury and Me, it was the first thing Freddie ever said to Jim. If yall haven't read it I highly recommend it. I hope you like it. If you do and have any suggestions leave them in the comments I would love to write more Jimercury goodness :)

It was a quiet Sunday at the garden lodge mansion of Freddie Mercury. The morning sun shone on the beautiful house, highlighting the stones around the koi pond and the light colors of the abundant flowers that filled the garden. There was a slight breeze cooling the seasonably warm air and causing the curtains to rustle in the master bedroom.

The master bedroom was dark, save the little light that was let in by the swaying curtain of the open window. The light danced across the silk bed sheets of the king size bed, its two occupants snuggled together, limbs intertwined. The two men were sound asleep, their calm breathing mingling together seamlessly.

There was a strong gust of wind, caused the curtains to open wider, light spilling into the darkness of the room and landing on the two men’s faces. The sharp sunlight penetrated Freddie’s closed eyelids caused his chocolate eyes to open. The blinding light caused his beautiful sleep filled face to scrunch and he buried his face into Jim’s neck trying to escape it. Jim, having been woken by Freddie’s movement, shifted a little and tightened his arms around his husband. Freddie nuzzled his nose into Jim’s neck, inhaling his uniquely intoxicating scent. He placed a kiss to the side of Jim’s throat. In response, Jim pulled away just enough to place a kiss on top of Freddie’s head. Jim could feel a smile break out on Freddie’s face, his front teeth grazing his skin. Jim squeezed Freddie tighter and the vocalist pulled out of the embrace to look Jim in the eye.

“Good morning darling.” He said with a huge smile revealing his pearly white teeth.

Jim, who was a sucker for Freddie’s genuine smile that revealed his teeth, grinned back.

“Good morning love.”

Freddie leaned in a kissed Jim softly on the lips. The warm lips pressed against his before moving in synch. Freddie pulled Jim’s plump bottom lip between his and sucked gently. Jim let out a quiet moan. Once his lip was released, Jim deepened the kiss, tracing the curve of Freddie’s top lip with his tongue. Freddie opened his mouth and engaged Jim’s tongue in a battle for dominance. Jim, not wanting Freddie to win this time, flipped them over so he was straddling his naked waist, hands go to tangle in the frontman’s short hair. Freddie kissed back with equal enthusiasm. He began shifting slightly trying to switch their position, so he could be on top. Jim moved his hands from Freddie’s hair to his shoulders and held him in place, grinding his hips lightly into the other man’s as a bribe. Jim pulled away from the kiss.

“It’s my turn to be on top Fred.” He said grinding their semi-hard cocks together.

Freddie, lips swollen, checks flushed nodded in understanding.

“Good,” Jim replied, grinding down on Freddie again as a reward. Freddie reached up to grab the back of Jim’s head and pulled him back down into a passionate kiss, filled with tongues and teeth. Jim trailed the kisses from Freddie’s mouth, along with his sharp jawline, and down his beautiful neck, leaving love bites in his wake. Freddie let out a low, wanton moan when Jim sucked on the sensitive spot below the curve of his jaw. Jim, happy with the response, continued with his biting and sucking.

“Uhhh, Jim.” Freddie groaned as he tossed his head back exposing more of his neck. Jim moved down Freddie's neck, stopping here and there to nibble and suck. Once he arrived at his Adam's apple, he sucked hard. An obscene moan left Freddie's lips and he arched his back in pleasure, trying to gain more points of contact between Jim's lips and his throat. Jim felt himself grow hard as the sounds coming from his husband, making him smile that he could undo Freddie so easily. With a final kiss placed to the man's throat, Jim trailed his lips down to Freddie's collar bone slowly, pausing to leave a trail of light hickies in his wake. Jim continues kissing until he reached the tan bud of Freddie's left nipple. He sucked it into his mouth and sucked hard, his tongue swirling until it was erect.

 

“Ohhh Jim…. Please..” Freddie moaned breathlessly.

Jim let go of his nipple with a pop, looking at his lover's flushed sweaty face as he brought a band up to lavish the right nipple with attention.

 

“Please what, baby?” He asked as he pinched and twisted the nipple causing the other man to let out another needy moan.

 

“Please…. touch me…” He gasped out.

Jim brought his other hand up and both nipples were now getting the attention they deserved.

 

“I am touching you love.” He replied cheekily.

 

Freddie looked up at him, his beautiful brown eyes large, pupils were blown with arousal.

 

“that's… not what I.. meant.” He panted “...go..lower…” he breathed

 

Jim obeyed, hands still playing with Freddie's nipples, mouth trailing down the firm, hairy chest to his abdomen. Jim kissed the other man's belly button, tongue dipping inside. After a few minutes, Jim lifted his head up and said, “is this low enough darling?”

 

Freddie simply shook his head, unable to form a coherent thought at the moment. Jim laughed amused with himself for teasing Freddie but decided to move down his lover's body. He nuzzled the singer’s flat stomach leaving a trail of kisses in his wake placed a soft kiss above the base of Freddie’s cock and trailed kisses down the inside of his left thigh. He sucked and nibbled on the flesh, leaving a dark mark and ignoring the weeping cock inches from his check.

 

“Is this low enough babe?” Jim asked, his voice penetrating the foggy haze that was Freddie’s mind.

 

Freddie groaned in disapproval arching his hips trying to send Jim a non-verbal message. Jim smiled in amusement and nuzzled his nose into the smooth skin of Freddie’s thigh.

 

“Stop teasing Jim.” Freddie moaned lowly. “Please.”

 

“Since you asked so nicely…” Jim stated as he moved up a few inches and blew hot air on Freddie’s hard cock. Freddie moaned and his cock arched away from his body, veins prominent and precum dripping from the tip and down his foreskin. Jim moved closer and licked the tip of Freddie’s straining erection, licking up the pearl of precum gathered in the foreskin.

 

Freddie arched his back and let out a groan. Jim smirked and licked again, pulling back the foreskin of Freddie’s penis. Once the head was out, he sucked it into his mouth, digging his tongue into the slit.

 

“Oh god, I love your mouth.” Freddie breathed out.

 

Jim smirked and took more of Freddie into his mouth. He hollowed his checks and swirled his tongue around the head. Sucking hard, he began to bob his head lightly. He wanted to give his husband pleasure but not enough to bring him to the edge just yet. He wanted to draw this out. This was the first time in a while he and Freddie were home alone, and he wanted to make it last. Jim pulled his mouth off Freddie’s cock and Freddie groaned in disapproval.

 

“Why did you stop?” Freddie whined. Jim moved back up the singer’s body and pulled him into a kiss. Freddie deepened the kiss, ignoring the fact that Jim did not answer his question. As the kiss intensified the two men ground their hips together, the friction just enough to ease the pressure but not enough to get off.

 

Jim pulled away from the kiss and leaned down to nuzzle into Freddie’s neck. He kissed his way to Freddie’s ear, “Turn over babe.” He breathed, lightly biting his earlobe before sitting up, allowing the smaller man’s legs to fit in between his. Freddie groaned at the loss of contact but turned over, grinding his dripping cock into the sheets. Once Freddie was situated, Jim placed his hand on his shoulders and began to lightly massage them, working his way down the frontman’s back, grinding his own hard cock into the plump, firm ass below.

 

“I love you so much” Fred groaned out. Jim smiled at the admission.

 

“I love you too, babe.” He replied with as more love lacing his voice than ever imaginable. He leaned down and whispered in Fred’s ear “I’m gonna show you how much I love you.”

 

With that he kissed his way down Freddie’s back, stopping above the singer’s killer ass, admiring the unobstructed view.

 

“I love your ass so much, Freddie. It’s a fucking masterpiece.”

 

He kissed each check before nibbling on a smooth, rounded globe. Freddie let out a whimper, grinding down hard onto the silk sheets.

 

Jim, not wanting Freddie to get off on the sheets, grabbed the singer’s tiny waist and still his hips. Freddie groaned in frustration. Before he could complain Jim cut him off.

 

“You keep grinding on the sheets and I’ll stop right now. You can get yourself off.” He warned. “Okay?”

 

After a few seconds, presumably, to catch his breath and form a coherent thought Freddie replied: “O-kay” nodding into the mattress.

 

“That’s my good boy.” Jim praised, squeezing Freddie’s ass. “Now stay still.” He said as he shifted off of Freddie’s body and reached up towards the head of the bed. He grabbed a fluffy pillow and gently tapped Freddie’s hips, silently telling him to lift them up. One his hips were elevated from the bed, Jim slid the pillow underneath them, and Freddie lowered himself back down. Jim moved further down Fred’s body until his face was inches from the frontman’s luscious backside. He took the checks in his hands and pulled them apart, looking at the clenching hole between them. He lightly blew hot air send the singer into a cascade of moans, cause the hole to clench around nothing.

 

Freddie groaned at the emptiness. Before he could complain, or beg Jim to do something, anything, he felt a soft, warm tongue softly tease his entrance. Jim lightly tongued at the hole, only slightly dipping the tip of his tongue inside. Freddie groaned at the contact.

 

“Please….. Jim. More. More, please. Please.” The singer begged.

Jim, never one to withhold what his husband begged for, pushed his tongue further into the soft flesh, sucking hard once his tongue was fully inside.

 

“Oh-FUCK. YES. YES.” Freddie screamed, losing his mind in the pleasure of his husband’s tongue.

 

Jim thrust his tongue in and out of Freddie’s entrance, setting a fast pace while loosing up the tight hole. Jim reached one of his hand down to fondle Freddie’s balls, squeezing lightly. Freddie moaned, loudly, trying to push himself back on Jim’s tongue. After a few more thrust Jim moved his tongue out of Freddie’s hole, eliciting a groan of disappointment from the singer. He moved away from Freddie and got off the bed, hurrying towards the bedside table. He grabbed the bottle of lube sitting on top and rushed back to the bed. He got back on the bed, straddling Fred’s legs. He popped the cap of the lube open, which caused Freddie to moan loudly in anticipation of what was to come. He squirted a generous amount onto his fingers, warming the lube between. He set the lube down nearby for later. He circled Freddie’s entrance with one finger, spreading the lube around. Fred whined at the limited contact and begged for more.

 

“Please, more Jim. I need more. Please fuck me with your fingers. Please, Jim. I NEED it!” He was delirious with pleasure.

 

Jim smirked at the smaller man’s begging and gently pushed a finger inside. Freddie moaned at the feeling of finally being filled with one of Jim’s thick fingers. Jim pushed his finger in and out a few times before pushing a second one in beside the first. He thrust the two fingers in before scissoring them. Freddie let out a high-pitched moan, thrusting back on Jim’s fingers. He scissored his fingers a few more times, before adding a third. He thrust his three fingers in hard before curling his fingers up, hitting Freddie’s sweet spot dead on. The singer screamed Jim’s name. A couple more hits to his prostate and Freddie was begging Jim for something more.

 

“Jim. Darling, please. I need… I need more. Please, I need your cock. Baby please I need your cock. I need your cock so bad.” Freddie sobbed in pleasure and pure need.

 

Jim pulled his fingers out, reaching for the bottle of lube. Freddie cried at the loss, his stretched hole clenching on nothing. Jim leaned down and kissed the back of Fred’s neck.

 

“Turn over babe. I want to see your gorgeous face. I want to watch you scream my name as I fuck your brains out. I want to watch your eyes roll back into your head as I fuck you so hard you forget your own name.” Jim growled into Freddie’s ear. The singer moaned, grinding his hips into the mattress once before flipping over to face Jim.

 

Jim looked down at his husband, his face red and sweaty, eye drooping in pleasure, pupils so blow you could hardly see the beautiful brown of his irises, nipples hard and flushed. Jim trailed his gaze down his husband’s body, stopping at his hard cock. The long, thick piece of flesh curved towards his belly, head purple, veins throbbing, and precum dripping from the head onto the firm stomach below. Jim groaned at the sight. His husband was a gorgeous creature, especially like this, hard and begging to be fucked. Jim opened the lube and squirted some onto his hand before reaching for his own aching cock. He stocked it, coating his hot, hard flesh before reaching down and lightly pressing the head of his cock into Freddie’s entrance. Freddie threw his head back, wrapping his legs around Jim’s waist.

 

“Jim, please, more.” Freddie moaned loudly and that was all the encouragement Jim needed. He pushed his cock inside Freddie, not stopping until he felt his balls hit the bottom of Freddie’s ass cheeks. He stilled, giving Freddie time to adjust and letting himself breath, trying to think of anything besides coming in Freddie’s hot, tight, silky hole. After a few minutes, Freddie had adjusted and begged Jim to move.

 

“Please move, please move, oh go please move.” Freddie chanted. Jim pulled his hips back until only the tip of his cock was inside, before thrusting in hard. He hit Freddie’s prostate dead on, cause the Parsi man to scream out.

 

“Oh! Oh! Oh! Fuck yes. Please, more! More! More!”

 

Freddie’s scream and begging caused Jim to lose control. He thrust into Freddie harder and faster causing the man to moan and scream more as he hit his prostate on almost every thrust.

 

“Yes! Yes! YES! YES! OH JIM! JIM! JIM!” Freddie screamed Jim’s name.

 

Jim reached a hand down and pinched a hard nipple, eliciting a louder scream. He moved his hand from the hard peak down towards the dripping cock. He wrapped his hand around the hard flesh, squeezing while he slid his thumb across the head. Freddie threw his head back and screamed.

 

“OH, YES! YES! I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum, Jim! Please! Please let me cum! Please!”

 

Jim increased the speed of his thrusts and began to work his hand up and down Freddie’s cock, stroking the hard flesh in time with his thrusts. A few more thrusts and Freddie’s eyes rolled back into his head, his back arched, his jaw dropped and he let out the most animalistic scream Jim has ever heard. His hard cock shot ropes of pearly white come onto Jim’s hand and his own chest as his hole clamped down on Jim’s cock. That’s all it took for Jim to fall over the edge, shouting Freddie’s name as his painted the inside of Freddie with his hot cum. He fucked Freddie through the after-shocks, his own cock softening and becoming sensitive until Freddie let out a whine. Jim pulled out of his husband and laid down on the bed beside him. He put his arms around the smaller man and pulled him close.

 

Freddie got his breathing under control and opened his eye. He looked over at his husband, nothing but pure love and bliss in his eyes.

 

“That was fucking amazing darling. One of the best fucks we’ve ever had.” He said with a blissful smile.

 

“I have to agree love.” Jim kissed the side of Freddie's face, squeezing him close before pulling away and getting up. Freddie frowned at the loss of his warm Jim.

 

Jim, seeing his lovers face, chuckled. “Love, I’m getting a towel before we end up stuck together. You don’t want a repeat of last time, do you?”

 

Freddie thought back to that unpleasant time Jim was talking about, remembering the feeling of peeling themselves off each other, glued together by dried sweat and cum. Freddie made a face at the painful memory. “No darling, not at all.” And allowed Jim to return to his task of entering the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth, and running it under warm water. He returned to the bed, cleaned himself and Freddie up with the cloth before tossing it towards the bathroom. He crawled up the bed and encouraged Freddie to move up with him, snuggling together on the pillows. Jim grabbed the discarded blankets and pulled them up over Freddie and himself.  He laid down on his back, letting Freddie snuggle into his side.

 

“Do you love me?” Freddie asked, his head laying on Jim’s chest.

“Yes, I love you, Freddie. I love you more than anything in the world.” Jim answered kissing the top of Freddie’s head.

“Even more than working in the garden?”

“Yes”

“Even more than I love Delilah?”

“Yes”

“Wow…. That’s a lot. Good thing I love you that much too!” He said with a grin

Jim kissed him

Freddie smiled into the kiss and kissed back

Jim pulled away and kissed the tip of Fred’s nose

“You’re the love of my life” He whispered looking into Freddie’s beautiful brown eyes.

“Will we be together forever?” Freddie asked.

“Forever and ever Fred. Screw till death do us part, we will be together until the end of time.”

 

Freddie smiled and snuggled into Jim’s chest feeling his husband wrap his strong arms around him. Their hands intertwined and the two men fell asleep thinking of their endless future together.

**Author's Note:**

> I did extensive research for this fic lol (and by that, I mean used google) and found that in accordance with the time period and his religion Freddie would not have been circumcised. Lol yes, I did actually look this up to try and remain as factual as possible, I need a life. Okay, I hope you liked it. Please leave kudos and a comment :)


End file.
